12 CM - Ver 2
by autumnpanda
Summary: "Kamu ga sedih apa jomblo terus? Tiap malam mingguan sukanya berdoa minta hujan deres. Single bertahun-tahun. Ga sekalian aja kamu bikin album, hah?" lanjut mama Wu ganas. Memulai ajang ceramahnya di siang hari ini teruntuk anak yang dicinta. / Parodi 5cm versi kedua / Main pair KrisTao / Sebagian berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi juga! BHAKS! Jangan lupa RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Kris membenarkan letak rambut palsunya yang kali ini berwarna platinum di depan cermin super besar yang menggantung di salah satu dinding kamar tidurnya.

Suara dentuman lagu karyanya sendiri terdengar menghentak dari corong speaker yang terpasang di atas meja. Mendendangkan lagu hip hop semi rapp yang khusus dia ciptakan untuk para cewek-cewek di luar sana yang sudah acap kali menyakiti hatinya— _mungkin hal itulah yang ngebuat Kris jadi belok sekarang ini_.

Rambut palsu sudah terpasang rapi di kepala. Musik intro sudah hampir habis. Dan ketika bagian pertama dari lagunya nyaris dimulai, Kris segera pasang pose layaknya diva dan memegang _stand-up mic_ yang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

 _Jengjengjengjengjengjeng_

 _1.._

 _2.._

 _3.._

"U R so bad girl!"

Kris kontan menjerit seriosa. Menyamakan nada suaranya dengan lantunan musik yang dia dengar.

" _Wŏ cái fāxiàn. Bùshì nĭ duìshŏu. Wŏ bèi dă liăn!_ "

Tapi kemudian..

 _ **Pets!**_

Musik yang dia dengar mendadak mati tanpa sebab.

Kris yang kaget, sontak menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap sosok sang mama yang sudah menampilkan muka galak. Terlihat jelas jika nyonya Wu itu merasa terganggu dengan suara sang anak yang mengusik istirahat siangnya.

"Berisik." ketus mamanya sebal. Jemarinya menenteng kabel panjang yang menjadi penghubung speaker Kris dengan colokan listrik di dinding.

"Bikin lagu selalu ga jelas, liriknya galau terus. Gitu ngetop aja enggak, udah bikin the best of! Ga enak lagi lagu-lagunya."

 _ **Jleb**_

Kris melongo. Lalu mukanya berubah cemberut ketika denger komentar pedes mamanya.

"Kamu itu udah gede. Udah bisa cari duit sendiri. Mukamu juga ganteng. Keluar sana kek, cari pacar gitu kek."

 _ **Jleb jleb**_

"Kamu ga sedih apa jomblo terus? Tiap malam mingguan sukanya berdoa minta hujan deres. Single bertahun-tahun. Ga sekalian aja kamu bikin album, hah!?" lanjut mama Wu ganas.

Memulai ajang ceramahnya di siang hari ini teruntuk anak yang dicinta.

"Jangan bisanya diem di kamar terus dong. Suka bikin lagu soal cinta-cintaan tapi prakteknya di kehidupan nol besar. Kamu tuh umur berapa sekaran Fan? Kaki doang yang panjang tapi nyali buat bikin anak orang jatuh cinta cetek kaya got di depan rumah."

Kris tersenyum miris. Sedangkan batinnya mulai menangis sedih.

' _Bunuh aja gue maaak.._ '

"Yaaah, mama kok jahat banget sih sama Kris." kata Kris mulai ngambek, dia lalu megangin tangan mamanya sambil monyong-monyongin bibir.

"Udah ya. Mama mau tidur dan ga mau dengerin kamu nyanyi lagi. Mending kalo suara kamu enak, suara udah mirip kaya kentut naga aja bangga pake dipamerin segala."

Kris dobel ngambek. Protes gegara suara serak-serak seksinya disamain kaya kentut naga.

' _Dafuq punya emak kok suka banget sih nistain anaknya?_ '

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, nyonya Wu langsung membalikkan badannya. Meninggalkan sang anak yang sukses pundung di pojok kamar sambil jedukin kepalanya di tembok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **12 cm**_

 _ **parody story from 5 cm masterpiece by abang Donny Dhirgantoro**_

 _ **warnings: cerita jadi belok dengan kontens maho mahoan. humornya garing. bahasa ga baku. alurnya dibikin asal sama penulis. penistaan karakter. banyak yang ooc. eyd ambyar. rated naik turun tergantung situasi dan kondisi.**_

 _ **yang jelas kalo ga suka ga usah baca. ketimbang elo banyakan protes di kotak review dan bikin gue sebel. kalo suka langsung review aja, jangan jadi sider. yang masih suka jadi sider gue santet biar punya bisul segede tetek onta di lubang idungnya masing-masing. amin.. wkwkwk**_

 _ ***bercanda gaeees. why so serious. bhaks***_

 _ **yang jelas happy reading ajadeeh**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[PDKT IS REAL— _PERCAYA DEH KRIS TAO IS REAL_ ]

 _Sungguh judul chapter yang terlalu memaksa._

.

.

.

Kris yang bosen karena ga tau mau ngapain cuma bisa liatin layar ponsel canggihnya tanpa minat. Sejak tadi pagi ponsel pintarnya itu ga pernah ada bunyi-bunyi notif dari siapapun, mungkin karena dia udah ambil libur kali ya, makanya hapenya sepi notif. Biasanya sih hapenya selalu berbunyi _tangtingtung_ tiap lima menit sekali. Delapan persen notif dari manajer pribadinya yang ngasih tau jadwal pemotretan— _inget kan kalo doi itu foto model?_. Dua belas persen dari geng _pandhawa sableng_ -nya— _aahh, kangen berat kalo udah inget mereka yasalam, mereka lagi ngapain yaa, mereka kangen ama gue juga ga yaa,_ pikir Kris penuh kerinduan. Dan delapan puluh persen sisanya sms dari mbak-mbak operator kartu perdana— _efek terlalu lama jomblo, sampe nomer telpon operator aja dia namain 'Kesayangan Paling Setia'_. Emang anjay banget ini cowok.

 _ **CENTUNG!**_

Kris mengernyit heran. Saat logo kotak-kotak kecil di pojok kiri atas layar hapenya timbul satu bintang warna merah. Tanda ada pemberitahuan baru.

Lelaki yang ngakunya anggota paling ganteng se geng ini kontan membuka aplikasi chating miliknya. Dan begitu terkejut saat ada notif yang berbunyi.

sekarang menjadi kontak.

Kris melotot. Ga begitu percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Karena masih sangsi, doi pun mengucek matanya berulang kali. Tapi tulisan yang terpampang di layar hapenya tetap aja sama kaya yang tadi.

sekarang menjadi kontak.

Masih kurang jelas?

 **sekarang menjadi kontak.**

 **SEKARANG. MENJADI. KONTAK.**

 **MENJADI. KONTAK!**

"PUJA SAUS TAR-TAR! WHUUUUUUUU!"

Kris seketika itu juga langsung sujud di atas kasur. Lalu menciumi layar ponselnya penuh nafsu. Akhirnya... akhirnya saudara-saudara.. setelah penantiannya yang panjang selama hampir dua minggu meng-invite adik sepupu Luhan itu. Akhirnya dia diterima juga!

Kris buru-buru membukan obrolan dengan kontak yang namanya dia rubah menjadi 'Yayang Taozi'.

" _ **PING!**_ " kata Kris. Memanggil kontak Tao.

Pesan yang dikirim barusan bertanda centang. Tapi lima detik setelahnya berubah jadi pemberitahuan sudah terkirim, namun belum terbaca.

 _Tiktoktiktoktiktok_

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

Read.

Pesan yang dikirim Kris sudah terbaca. Tinggal menunggu balasan.

 _Tiktoktiktoktiktoktiktok_

' _Kok ga dibales sih?_ '

Kris mulai gusar, karena merasa terlalu lama menunggu. Ia pun mengawali percakapan.

[" _Taozi?_ "]

 _ **Centung!**_

 **["** _ **Halo bang Kris.**_ **"]**

Senyum Kris kontan merekah. Hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga kala Tao membalas percakapannya.

[" _Ciee, yang sekarang udah mau nerima invite orang_."] balas Kris kemudian.

Dia pernah diberi tahu sama Luhan soal sifat aneh Tao yang selektif banget buat milih-milih teman. Tao emang agak introvert gitu anaknya. Ga suka berada di keramaian. Kalo ngampus juga sukanya sendirian mulu. Jadi mirip sosiopat gitu deh.

 **[** _ **"Iya.**_ **"]** bales Tao, datar dan sekenanya.

[" _Tao sibuk ga ini?_ "]

 **["** _ **Enggak kok.**_ **"]**

[" _Bang Kris telfon aja deh. Boleh?_ "] kata Kris, yang asli mulai bete kalo kudu chat sama orang yang cuma balesin pesannya pake kata-kata seupil.

...

...

 _Tiktoktiktoktiktoktiktok_

Lima belas menit kemudian.

 _ **Centung!**_

 **["** _ **Boleh kok. Telfon aja.**_ **"]**

"YESS!"

Setelah mendapat ijin. Kris joget sambalado di tempat. Sementara itu jemarinya mulai mencetin sederetan nomer yang udah doi hafal di luar kepala. _Namanya juga nomer orang yang disayang, tanpa disuruh pun udah doi hafalin begitu dikasih sama si empunya._

 _ **Tuut tuut**_

 _ **Cklek**_

" _Halo, Huang Zi Tao's speaking. Dengan siapa saya berbicara? Apa ada yang bisa dibantu?_ " Tao mengangkat telepon.

Kris tersenyum geli. Seneng aja gitu bisa dengerin suara Tao secara langsung. Soalnya jarang banget dia bisa teleponan sama Tao kalo ga ada yang penting. Itu juga ujung-ujungnya dia bakalan ngobrol ama Luhan. Yang awal cuma modus doang gegara kena penyakit malarindu sama si panda Qingdao ini.

"Tao kan tahu kalo gege yang bakal telpon. Seharusnya ga perlu tanya begitu dong.." kata Kris, setengah bercanda.

" _Ah, Kris gege ya. Maaf, habis udah kebiasaan sih._ "

Kris memejamkan kedua matanya saat mendengarkan suara mendayu Tao. Suara itu. Suara yang Kris pikir adalah milik sesosok malaikat dari surga yang turun ke bumi demi menjumpai hati Kris yang kering dan tandus. Suara yang mampu mengubah dunia Kris yang awalnya abu-abu menjadi berwarna-warni.

Mulai deh, tiap ngebicarain hal yang berhubungan ama Zitao. Kris ga bakal bisa bedain dia sedang ada dimana dan sama siapa. Batas antara langit ama bumi ga bakalan terlihat kalo Kris udah kebebelan sama Tao.

"Tao lagi ngapain?"

" _Lagi telepon_."

 _ **Dzig**_

Kris manyun. Kecewa sama jawaban Tao yang sebenernya sangat masuk di akal.

' _Ya kali gue juga tau kalo itu mah. Bahkan lebih jeniusnya lagi gue juga tau kalo elo lagi telpon ama cowok ganteng bernama Kris!_ ' batin Kris senewen. Secuek-cueknya orang, basa-basi dikit kan bisa Taozi!

"Luhan kemana nih, Zi?"

" _Lagi duduk di depan rumah, nungguin mamang tukang bakso lewat._ "

"Oh, mau beli bakso buat makan siang ya?"

" _Engga kok. Mau bayar utang. Udah seminggu beli bakso tapi lupa belom dibayar._ "

Kris cengo. Kebiasaan Luhan yang satu ini masih aja belom ilang-ilang. Bukan masalah yang suka utangnya lho ya. Tapi sifat pelupanya itu. Kayanya dia ketularan sama temen kerjanya yang asli Changsha itu deh.

...

...

" _Kenapa? Mau ngomong sama Luhan gege?_ "

"Enggak! Jangan. Kita lagi lost kontak ini. Ga boleh ngomong dulu."

Di seberang sambungan teleponnya, Kris bisa mendengar kalo Tao sedang menghela nafas panjang.

" _Emang kenapa sih? Pada berantem yah? Kok jarang kumpul bareng lagi?_ "

"Engga kok.. Ga lagi berantem. Cuma kita lagi ada rencana besar gitu deh, biar surprise kitanya diem-dieman.. Gini loh awal ceritanya..."

"...blablabla..."

Kris kemudian mulai cerita masalah perjanjian yang dibuatnya bersama dengan Luhan, Suho, Sehun dan Chanyeol. Nyaris seperempat jam mulut Kris berbusa gegara ngomong panjang lebar meskipun hanya ditimpali dengan dua-tiga-empat huruf dari Tao; Oh, Iya, Gitu, Hm, Oke, Ooh.

"Nah, jadi gitu ceritanya Zi.."

" _Iya.._ "

' _Iya? Kan gue ga tanya apa-apa.. yasalam ini bocah._ '

Kris mulai stres. Dia mulai muter otak nyari bahan obrolan biar bisa dengerin suara Tao lebih lama.

"Taozi kuliahnya gimana?"

" _Standar sih. Tugas. Ulangan. Tugas. Ulangan._ "

"Masih suka latihan wushu?"

" _Masih kok. Kemarin abis menang telak dari Xiumin sunbae sama Baekhyun hyung._ "

"Waaaah. Keren.. Sering nongkrong bareng mereka dong?"

" _Enggak kok._ "

"Loh, kok enggak? Bukannya kamu akrab ya sama Baekhyun sama Minseok?"

" _Tao kalo ngumpul sama mereka duduk kok. Ga nongkrong._ "

 _ **Plak**_

Kris tepokin jidatnya. Keras banget saking gemesnya dia sama Tao.

"Yasalam.."

" _Loh? Udah mau ditutup nih? Yaudah wa'alaikumsalam_."

"YANG MAU TUTUP TELPON ITU SIAPA SIH TAOOO! NJIIIRRR!"

" _Ehehehehe.._ "

Tao cuma ketawa di seberang sana. Sementara Kris mukanya udah kaya orang nahan boker.

"Ya udah deh kalo Tao sibuk. Abang Kris mau bikin lirik lagu nih.."

" _Eh? Lagi ada kerjaan ya ge_?"

Kris mengernyit, _tumben nih buntelan siomay mau kepoin gue?_

"Enggak kok. Cuma mau bikin lagu aja, mumpung dapet inspirasi."

" _Iya, lagi ada pesenan buat bikin lagu. Kata Luhan gege, Kris gege tuh seniman yang banyak tendernya._ "

"Yaelah Taozi.. mana ada sih orang mau bikin lirik lagu pake nunggu ada pesenan? Nunggu ada tender? Kalo lagi ngalir idenya, mau bikin kapanpun kan bisa."

" _Emang bang Kris mau bikin lagu apa?_ "

"Lagu buat Taozi."

" _Loh, Tao kan ga mesen bang._ "

' _EEEEH EMBUH KAREPMU_..'

"Hmmmmmhhh." Kris mengacak rambut palsunya sampe nyaris copot. "Udah ya Taozi, abang Kris mau bobo ciang dulu nih."

" _Katanya mau bikin lagu? Kok malah mau tidur?_ "

"Ya nanti bikinnya kalo udah bangun.."

" _Oooh, gitu_." gumam Tao, " _Oke deh, selamat tidur kalo gitu._ "

"Iya iya.."

" _Terima kasih sudah telepon. Nanti kalo tidur jangan lupa mimpiin Tao ya abang ganteng. Dadaah.._ "

 _ **Pik!**_

Sambungan sontak terputus. Tapi Kris rupanya ga begitu konek sama obrolan Tao. Apalagi yang paling akhir.

Tapi setelah syaraf di otak Kris mulai berfungsi lumayan baik. Kontan saja satu-satunya organ yang memberikan suplai darah di dada Kris itu berdegup kencang. Semakin kencang dan kencang.

Hingga akhirnya muka Kris boleh disamakan dengan merahnya gagang besi yang membara.

 _ **Bluuusshhhh**_

"YANG TADI TUH MAKSUDNYA APAAAAAAA!?"

 **PDKT END  
**

 _ayo buruan revieewwwww gaes! nantikan kelanjutannya segera! calanghae muah :*_


	2. Chapter 2

**["Oke, nanti jangan lupa jemput Tao ya bang. Tao tungguin."]**

" _Yes!_ "

Begitu dapet sms kaya gitu dari Tao, si Kris langsung lompat-lompat ala kodok di musim ujan. Maju-mundur maju-mundur cantik ala Syahrini. Ditambah goyang sambalado pake lagunya Cita Citata—eh, _bukan ding_. Intinya, yang doski lakuin sekarang tuh ga ada gunanya sama sekali. Bikin elo semua jadi empet kalo baca ini paragraf. Haha.

Oke. _Next!_

Jadi sekarang dia udah mulai ngebuka lemarinya. Milih-milih model wig yang paling bagus dan paling wangi yang dia punya. Dia nemuin satu wig berwarna hitam kelam dari rak paling bawah. Keliatan kalem dan cocok banget sama suasana hatinya yang super tenang sekarang ini.

Cowok dengan kaki yang udah nyamain kaya pohon kelapa itu kemudian segera turun ke lantai satu rumahnya. Nyamperin si mama cantik yang lagi adem ayem ngirisin wortel di atas talenan.

"Mah!" panggil Kris, ngebikin sang mama yang lagi make apron pikachu noleh terus liatin anak cowoknya yang udah dandan ganteng banget.

"Apa sayaang?" tanya mama Wu balik, lalu ngeliatin Kris dengan alis mengerut. Sekarang, dia lagi ga pengen ngeledekin Kris yang terlihat aneh hari ini.

Oke, gue jelasin deh. Dandanan Kris emang ganteng banget. Wig itemnya dia bikin sosoknya jadi tambah memukau. Tapi semuanya berubah sewaktu jaket pink dengan aksen hello kitty itu ngerusak penampilan Kris sekarang.

"Mah pinjem mobil dong." pinta Kris, lalu ngedipin matanya. Bikin sang mama nyaris teriak ' _pait pait pait_ '.

"Emang mobil kamu kemana?"

"Loh. Kan tadi pagi dipinjem Papa buat ngejemput mbak Ria di terminal."

Mbak Ria tuh maksudnya Victoria. Adeknya si mama Wu yang paling bontot. Kris ogah manggil wanita yang juga super model itu dengan panggilan tante karena si Victoria cuma beda beberapa tahun aja dari dia.

"Oooh." gumam mama Wu sambil angguk-angguk.

"Itu kuncinya di atas kulkas." kata mama Wu kemudian, sambil ngacungin jempolnya ke arah yang dimaksud. "Tapi kamu kan ga ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini."

"Emang engga.." kata Kris sambil ngambil kunci mobil BMW mamanya dengan kecepatan ala Saitama.

Bahkan kalo wig-nya dilepas, mungkin doski cocok banget buat cosplay-in tokoh utama di komik One Punch Man itu.

Cocok karena sama-sama botak maksudnya!

"Terus mau kemana?"

"EH, WUFAAAN!?" mama Wu teriak kenceng banget. Soalnya dia kaget waktu Kris udah ancang-ancang ngambil langkah seribu.

"MAU BELI CILOOOKKK!" balas Kris, yang udah ngilang dari pandangan si mama.

.

.

::

 **Elo elo, nice too see you again mamen!**

 **Semoga ga pada bosen sama karya saduran gue yang absurd ini yaah. Sok atuh, silakeun dilanjut bacanya.**

 **ALL HAIL KTHS!**

::

[ _KTHS – Kencan Terakhir Harus Siap_ ]

::

.

.

Kris yang sedari tadi cuma muter-muter di halaman kampus Zi Tao, langsung ngerem mobil mamanya mendadak. Ketika ekor matanya ngelihat sosok si pujaan hati yang baru keluar dari _gymnasium_.

Tao keliatan lagi mantengin layar hapenya khidmat banget, ga nyadar kalo sosok Kris udah nangkring berjam-jam di bawah pohon jambu. Salah Kris sendiri dateng dua jam lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian. Terlalu semangat kali ya buat kencan dia kali ini?

"Eneng, mau abang godain neng?" sapa Kris ke Tao sambil nurunin kaca mobil.

Tao yang sebelumnya ga tau kalo yang nyapa dia itu Kris. Nyaris aja mentungin tongkat wushunya ke mobil BMW warna item mengkilat di depannya. Awalnya dia ngira kalo orang yang nyapa dia barusan oom-oom mesum. Pas tahu kalo itu Kris, perkiraan Tao berubah.

' _Bukan oom-oom. Tapi siluman naga botak!_ " (karena nagabonar sudah terlalu mainstream)

"Eh bang Kris." sahut Tao, yang ga kaget-kaget amat waktu liat kepala botaknya Kris—yang sekarang tersembunyi dibalik wig hitam, muncul dari jendela mobil.

"Kirain bukan abang. Kok mobilnya ganti?" tanya Tao kemudian, berbasa-basi-busuk dulu biar kesannya ga nyombong.

Kris senyum-senyum nista. Sambil nyisirin rambut palsunya pake tangan, doski ngebatin.

' _Aku dipanggil abang? Puitis banget coy ini anak!_ '

"Iya nih. Mobil abang dipinjem papa mertua kamu buat ngejemput calon tante kamu." kata Kris kemudian. Ala-ala swag gitu.

Tao cuma senyum tipis. Ngeiyain aja apa katanya Kris biar doski seneng.

"Masuk dulu yuk bang. Tao latihannya udah selesai sih. Tapi kudu ganti baju. Gapapa kan kalo abang nunggu di dalem?"

"Iya gapapa kok."

' _Demi eneng, apa sih yang engga?_ '

Kris kemudian turun dari dalem mobil. Ngikutin Tao yang udah dulu masuk ke dalam gymnasium.

"Kok tumben ga minta Luhan ngejemput sih Tao?"

"Luhan-gege belom pulang kerja. Motornya dipake. Kalo mau naik angkot Tao takutnya kemaleman."

"Weh, jangan kalo gitu!"

"Apanya yang jangan?"

"Jangan naik angkot malem-malem. Bahaya!" seru Kris, ngagetin Tao.

"Kamu bisa diculik. Nanti kalo kamu di perkosa di tengah jalan gimana? Kamu tuh orangnya menarik perhatian banget soalnya."

"Yang cowok ngiri sama kamu karena kamu tuh ganteng, yang cewek cemburu sama kamu karena kamu tuh juga cantiknya maksimal.."

Tao tersenyum geli. Lucu aja gitu ngeliatin wajah Kris yang seolah peduli sama dia. Padahal aslinya mah emang gitu.

Tao tahu sih kalo si Kris ada rasa sama dia. Dari sejak awal ketemu aja, dia udah ngerasa ada yang beda gitu sama cara pandang Kris. Sama rasa peduli Kris yang lebih dari sekedar teman.

Tapi emang dasar Taonya yang suka jual mahal. Dianya malah sok-sokan ngetes Kris. Mau liat si Krisnya tuh serius apa ga sama dia? Dianya lebih cocok dijadiin temen atau pacar.

Kan udah diceritain kalo Tao anaknya suka pilih-pilih.

Jangankan buat yang serius. Khilaf aja doski pilih-pilih kok!

"Ah, si abang bisa aja." kata Tao, ngebikin Kris jadi malu sendiri.

Di dalem ruangan serbaguna itu banyak banget mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang lagi latihan beladiri. Entah itu Taekwondo. Karate. Youngmodo. Wushu. Pencak Silat. Semuanya ada di sana.

Suara berisik dan teriakan para instruktur pun bergaung keras. Saling sahut-sahutan satu sama lain.

"Satu!"

"Oy!"

"Dua!"

"Oy! Oy!"

"Tiga!"

"OY! OY! OY!"

Gitu itu teriaknya sambil ngacungin _lightstick_ warna-warni.

Ngebikin Kris jadi mikir, "Ini pada latihan beladiri apa mau ngidol?"

"Bang!" panggil Tao tiba-tiba.

"Iya?"

"Tao ganti baju disana dulu ya? Abang tungguin disini aja." katanya sambil liatin Kris yang cuma ngangguk patuh. Satu jari Tao nunjuk ke arah sudut ruangan gymnasium. Dimana ada beberapa rak yang berjejer rapi. Mungkin disanalah tempat baju ganti Tao berada.

"Oke sip."

Kris ngebiarin Tao jalan ke arah rak yang dimaksud. Dari arah belakang. Kris bisa liat cara jalan Tao yang emang super kawaii.

Cara Tao jalan itu unik. Udah kaya model catwalk ajah. Bahka Kris yang emang dasarnya udah jadi model mengakui kalo Tao aslinya ada bakat.

Kaki Tao yang jenjang itu mengayun dengan santai tapi penuh dengan kekuatan. Gerakan pinggulnya juga luwes banget. Lenggak-lenggok genit gitu. Ditambah lagi nih, pantatnya!

Iya.

Pantatnya itu loh meeen!

Menggugah selera banget deh.

Kris ngebayangin pantat Tao itu udah kaya buah favorit dia. Buah persik. Merah muda. Gede. Seger. Ngegembung. Bulet di tegah.

Pantat yang empuk pas dipegang. Nyaman waktu diremas. Mentul-mentul pas ditampar.

"Arrgh!"

 **Plak**

Kris langsung nampar wajahnya sendiri. Ngehilangin pikiran kotor yang barusan lewat.

Cuma ngebayangin ajah si Kris udah nanggung dosa berlipat ganda. Gimana kalo doski beneran ngeliat tuh bokong bahenol?

Pria itu kemudian ngelirik Tao lagi. Yang sekarang ini udah berhenti di depan rak sepatu.

Karena posisi sepatu Tao yang ada di paling bawah. Otomatis waktu doski mau ngambil dianya kan kudu nungging. Nah, waktu itu...dia nunggingnya pas banget ngadep ke arah Kris.

Mamerin belahan pantatnya yang tercetak jelas meski diselubungi celana latihan wushunya.

 **Crooott**

Kris sontak mimisan di tempat. Tekanan darahnya bisa turun drastis kalo Tao ga buru-buru berdiri tegak lagi.

"Aseem, itu anak maksudnya apa sih?" dumel Kris sebal.

Dia kudu ngusapin ingus campur darahnya yang masih mengalir deras keluar dari hidung. Ga mau berlama-lama liatin dosa, Kris pengen balikin tubuhnya.

Cuma batal waktu dia ga sengaja liat Tao yang udah siap-siap topless.

 **Shiiiing**

Waktu serasa berhenti bagi dunia Kris.

Bersamaan dengan tangan Tao yang bersiap untuk melepas pakaian wushunya. Bersama itu pula belasan pasang mata mulai melirik ke arah Tao. Bersiap menanti sang titisan cleopatra tapi malah nyasar di tubuh cowok ini membuka aurat. Memamerkan dosa ke arah manusia-manusia hina.

Ga terima sama aksi Tao yang belum sepenuhnya terealisasikan. Kris secepat kilat langsung nyamperin Tao usai ngelepas jaket Hello Kitty-nya. Dan menyelubungi Tao menggunakan benda berwarna pink itu.

"Bang Kris?" tanya Tao heran. Juga ga ngerti.

"Ganti bajunya pindah di mobil abang aja." perintah Kris kemudian.

Mutlak. Dan wajib dipatuhi.

::

 **Brak**

Kris membanting pintu mobil keras dan langsung memasang _seatbelt_ waktu doski dan Tao udah ada di dalem mobil mewah itu.

Tao udah ganti baju sepuluh menit yang lalu. Di dalem mobil, sesuai sama perintah Kris. Tapi Krisnya nungguin dia di luar kok. Ga ikut ngintipin. Privasi katanya.

"Ada apa sih bang?" tanya Tao, waktu mobil udah melaju pelan. Meninggalkan area kampus Zi Tao.

Kris diem, bukannya ga mau jawab. Tapi karena dia lagi fokus nyetir.

Biar botak lagi alay begini, dia termasuk pengendara yang patuh sama peraturan lalu lintas.

Jadi setelah beberapa saat berjalan. Kris menepikan mobil mamanya di area parkiran sebuah taman. Disana kayanya lebih enak juga buat ngobrol-ngobrol. jadi ya, oke aja lah yaw.

"Bang? Tao bikin salah ya?" tanya Tao lagi. Yang mulai gemes sama si Kris karena ga kunjung ngomong-ngomong juga.

Kris ngegeleng pelan. Bikin tatanan rambut palsunya miring ke kiri.

"Terus kenapa abang marah?"

"Enggak kok." jawab si pria botak. "Emang siapa yang marah?"

Tao ngehela nafas panjang.

Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arah kursi penumpang di samping Kris. Ngelihatin tukang es cendol di depan yang lagi dikerubutin banyak pembeli. Ga tau kenapa Tao jadi ikutan haus ngelihatnya.

"Bang Kris keliatan bete banget tadi." desis Tao, yang asli malah kepengen mewek. "Tao kira abang benci sama Tao karena ga suka udah Tao susahin."

"Bukan gitu Tao, abang tadi cuma..."

Satu

"Tau gitu tadi Tao nebeng ama Baekhyun-hyung ajah.."

Dua

"Jadi abang Kris ga benci Tao."

"Tao.. dengerin abang dulu."

Tiga

"Kalo abang Kris marah kan Tao-nya yang susah.."

Empat!

"Hiks, hiks.."

Nah loh. Kris. Nangis deh tuh anak panda.

"Masya Allah, Taooo! Yang marah sama Tao teh saha? Yang benci Tao teh siapa atuuh?"

Tao berhenti sesenggukan. Nafsunya untuk minum es cendol mengup seketika. Yang ada dia malah pengen nimpuk Kris make tongkat latihannya. Ngerasa sebel sama tuh botak ga tau kenapa.

"Habis.. Habis..."

"..."

"Habis bang Kris tadi langsung narik tangan Tao gitu aja. Kan Tao kira Tao abis ngelakuin kesalahan apa gitu."

Kris narik nafas panjang. Ngerasa bersalah juga sama si Tao karena udah ngebikin ini bocah gagal paham.

"Tao dengerin abang yaa.." kata Kris, sementara kedua tangannya megang pundak Tao. Ngebuat itu bocah jadi duduk menghadap dia.

"Abang engga marah kok sama Tao. Abang cuma pengen ngelindungin Tao."

"Ngelindungin gimana maksudnya bang?"

Kris muter bola matanya resah. Bingung mau ngomong apa lagi.

' _Ngelindungin aurat kamu supaya ga dilihatin para buaya itu Taooo!_ '

"Ngelindungin kamu supaya ga digangguin orang." kata Kris kemudian.

"Kan emang engga ada yang gangguin Tao bang."

"Tapi niatnya udah ada Tao. Udah keliatan jelas! Abang bisa ngerasain ada hawa-hawa jahat tadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kenapa abang ngelakuin hal itu?"

"Abang ga pengen Tao kenapa-kenapa. Abang ga pengen Tao terluka."

Tao diem.

Kris juga diem.

Akhirnya mereka jadi sama-sama diem.

Tapi semuanya ga bertahan begitu lama.

"Emang kenapa abang Kris ga mau Tao kenapa-kenapa?"

Kris manyun. Ini mengkudu chili kok ga bosen-bosennya tanya kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?

"Soalnya abang..."

Kris menggantung kata-katanya. Sementara si Tao udah dag-dig-dug aja jantungnya.

"Abang kenapa?"

Kenapa lagi.

"Soalnya abang sedang.."

 **Drrrt drrt**

" _... jatuh cinta, kepada dirinya. Sungguh-sungguh cinta. Oooh, apa adanya._ "

Hape Kris geter. Dari nada deringnya yang make lagunya Roulette, doski tau kalo itu telpon dari papanya dia. Si Tuan Wu.

Kris yang ngerasa momennya sama Tao keganggu. Langsung matiin panggilan sang ayah begitu saja. Berisik, batinnya durhaka.

Kris narik nafas lagi. Bersiap buat ngomong lagi.

"Abang cuma mau ngomong.." bisik Kris kemudian, natap mata Tao dengan pandangan serius.

Buat dia.

Kalo bukan sekarang? Kapan lagi?

Kalo bukan dia? Siapa lagi?

"Ngomong apa bang?" tanya Tao. Berusaha sabar.

"Jadi gini, sebenernya abang tuh.."

 **Drrt drrt**

" _Dengarlah sayangku tiada yang lain saat ini. Engkau lah yang ada di hati. Selamanya hanya dirimuu. Duhai kekasihku. Hanyalah dirimu yang ku mauu.._ "

Hape Kris bunyi lagi. Kali ini telpon dari tantenya. Si Victoria.

Kok tahu?

Dari nada deringnya udah ketahuan.

 **Pik**

Kris yang gemes. Langsung banting hapenya ke dashboard.

Dia langsung jedukin kepalanya ke jendela mobil. Mukanya udah merah banget. Malu pisan euy.

"Kalo ga bisa ngomong sekarang ga apa-apa kok bang." ujar Tao tiba-tiba. Ngebuat suara JDERR langsung hadir di telinga Kris.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya patah-patah. Cuma buat liatin Tao yang sedang nampilin senyum manis yang doski punya.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Kalo belom siap bilang. Jangan dipaksain. Tao bakalan nunggu sampe kapanpun kok. Sampe abang bener-bener serius sama perasaan abang sendiri." kata Tao setelahnya, "Tao bukannya ngasih harapan ke abang. Tapi Tao juga ga mau ngarepin apa-apa dari abang."

"Biar kita sama-sama ga terluka gitu loh bang."

"..."

"Makanya. Abang ngomong ke Tao kalo abang bener-bener udah siap. Kita diskusiin bareng. Pake kepala yang sama-sama dingin. Bukan karena faktor kesempatan dalam kesempitan kaya gini."

Kris kicep. Terbius sama kata-kata Tao yang dewasa banget.

Ga tau kenapa ini adegan kesannya malah kaya dia yang bocah.

Tao yang sadar kalo Kris cuma diem, segera majuin tubuhnya. Bibirnya dia monyongin beberapa senti. Dan...

 **Cup**

...diciumnya pipi Kris pelan. Hangat penuh kasih sayang.

"Tao sayang sama bang Kris. Sayaaang banget." ujarnya malu-malu, "Tapi Tao ga berharap abang Kris mau ngebales perasaan Tao. Enggak buat saat ini."

Kris manggut-manggut. Sok ngerti padahal aslinya enggak.

"Makasih ya bang, udah mau ngejemput Tao. Tao turun sini ajah, nanti minta jemput Luhan-gege kalo udah pulang kerja. Tao mau beli es cendol dulu di depan situ. Abang ganteng kalo pulang hati-hati ya?" pamit Tao kemudian. Lalu keluar dari dalem mobil mamanya Kris.

Sesampainya di luar, bocah itu langsung dadah-dadah cantik ke arah Kris.

Kris langsung berubah lesu. Kepalanya ia sandarin ke arah setir mobil. Dia langsung galau dan baper gegara Tao. Eh, sama bingung juga ding. Soalnya dia ga paham sama maksud kata-katanya Tao.

Itu bocah suka sama Kris, terus yang barusan dia nembak Kris bukan sih? Tapi kenapa dia ga berharap Kris nerima perasaannya dia? Emang kode Kris kurang keras yang gimana lagi sih sampe dia ga tau? Emang Tao hatinya kebuat dari apa sih kok kadar pekanya bebal banget?

 **Drrt drrt**

" _You saaay, I'm crazy. Cause you don't think I know what you've done.._ "

 **Pik**

"Ya, halo. Kenapa mah?"

"Tadi papa kamu sama mbak Ria telepon kok ga diangkat?" seru mama Wu dari sambungan telpon.

"Ga denger mah kalo ada telpon." jawab Kris. Berusaha ngeles. "Emang kenapa?"

Kris bisa denger mamanya itu ngomong "berapa, berapa" di belakang sana. Ga tau sama siapa.

"Halo, Kris. Masih disana?"

"Iya mah. Kenapa?"

"Ehehe, enggak." kata mama Wu, cengengesan di telepon.

"Tadi kan kamu bilang mau beli cilok. Tuh si mbak Ria pesen. Dua bungkus ya, lima ribuan ajah. Saosnya yang pedes. Oke sayang?"

Cih.

Ternyata mau nitip cilok toh?

"Oke mah. Nanti Kris beliin."

Dan— _pik!_

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Membuat Kris bisa kembali baper dengan tenang setelah ini.

" _But wheeeen. You call me baby. I know I'm not the only one._ " raung Kris keras. Menggila di dalam mobil mamanya.

::

 **To be continued**

::

Alooo, kalo mau dilanjut, ditunggu reviewnya. _Don't be a sider please!_

Salam cilok sama saus mayooo! Muah!


End file.
